


Story of Demetrius

by TehFallenOne



Category: Supernatural, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFallenOne/pseuds/TehFallenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Windchester (yes the name is missspelled for a reason) was born with Amazonian blood in his veins. He was left in the woods but a man called Caesar found him when he went to take on the Amazons tribe to take over Greece. Caesar raise this boy and taught him the was of a warrior. He now had a place in Caesar army. <br/>Dean fell in battle and was hurt. A priestess in the temple of Eros (cupid if I am correct and Cupid) took him in cleaned him up not caring he was wearing Roman armor. Eros saw this and was ready to stick the man down till he smelled the mans blood. Reaching out he tasted it an could feel the Amazon blood him him. He saw the memories of what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Demetrius

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea for a maybe a fan fic and I know my spelling suck but I am trying. Demetrius is Dean and when he is older he will have people call him Dean. Trigger warnings, Rape, Drug uses, Drinking, Gore, Blood, Fighting, and more to come. If any of these things offend you or upset you please click on the "X" and leave. I do not wish to offended of upset anyone. This fic was inspired by pics of Dean in gladiator armor and Karl Urban as Caesar and Cupid and a pic of Castiel as a deity. But in my The Priest that found Dean is played by Castiel.

Long ago back when man kind worshiped gods and goddess. Why back when human sacrifices what a normal thing. There lived a set of people called Amazons. These people where a warrior race of woman. Where men had two jobs to do in life. Work and breed, that was it. Woman ruled in Amazon lands in Greece. Well one day a pregnant Amazon queen was is labor. She had given birth a baby boy. The queen was shocked as was the shamans. They kept the boy a secret from the rest of the Amazon tribe. Said the child died at birth seeing the queen did not wished to be shunned. In secret they raised the child till he was about six months old. Then the Shamans took the child and left in the woods. 

It was on this very day that Caesar was marching with his army to over power the Amazons. As his warriors took on these warrior women he stumbled across the Shamanas and the child. The shamanas set the child down and ran off back to her village where she heard battle cries. Caesar walked over to the bundle that had been set down on the forest floor. Opening the bundle he say a baby boy in side. "Seems this women shun our kind even at birth. So be it." He said as he leaned down and picked up the baby boy. "you shall be my heir and I shall call you Demetrius"


End file.
